


Team Free Will and Disney

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Team Free Will and Disney

“Y/N!” Dean yelled. “We’re back.” He dropped his bag right inside the door. “ _Y/N_?” He tried again. Sam and Cas walked in behind him.

You trudged out from the living room, wrapped in a blanket. Your face was all they saw. “Hi, guys.” You sniffed. You felt like your head was going to explode, every time you swallowed you felt a shooting pain in your ear, and your throat was scratchy. “How was your hunt?”

They stared at you, blinking. “Would you like me to heal you?” Cas offered.

Shaking your head, you sighed. “ _Nah_. I should be good in a day or two.” You shrugged. “Besides, gives me a good excuse to lay around.” It wasn’t like hunters had a lot of free time.

“Alright, then.” He replied, unsure as to why you would want to suffer longer than you had to.

“Buuuuut….” You smiled the best you could. “I wouldn’t mind some _company_ to watch movies.” They deserved some time to relax, too.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, both unsure of what to do. They knew you. They knew what kind of movies you liked. Did they really want to sit through hours of Disney, musicals, and romantic comedies. “We would be happy to, Y/N.“Cas spoke up for the three of them. ” _Wouldn’t we_ guys?“ He asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah. _Sure_. Sounds great.” They said together. Clapping, you turned and made your way back to the living room. You had just started watching Lilo and Stitch when you heard them come in. Flopping on the couch, you curled up. Sam sat next to you and pulled you so his arm was around you. He knew that you always liked getting held when you were sick. “Thanks, Sam.”

Dean stretched out on the floor, while Cas sat in one of the chairs. Pressing play, you gave the remote to Sam. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Cas tilt his head and chuckled lightly. You always loved watching his facial expressions. They were adorable. 

When Lilo went to the pound to get a dog, he looked like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to ask a question or not. Finally, once she had ‘paid’ for him, he couldn’t hold it anymore. “Why would a child choose a blue alien for a pet?” He asked, obviously perplexed.

“She doesn’t _know_ he’s an alien. Just a cool dog.” Sam pointed out. “Besides, she feels like an outcast, so she’s going to be drawn to someone like her. In this case, it happens to be a little blue alien.” He shrugged.

“Hey. He’s kind of like _you_ , Cas.” Dean laughed.

Cas’s eyebrow’s furrowed together. “How so? I am not an alien, nor am I blue.”

“No. I mean that he’s not from Earth, he doesn’t understand things, he has to be taught about everything, and he’s slowly starting to care about his new family.” He shrugged.

“I have to agree, Cas. You’re like our Stitch.” You grinned. That was going to stick, you just had a feeling. “We’re an Ohana, and you’re Stitch.” You nodded.

“Then who are you?” Sam asked.

Before you could even think of anything, Dean piped up. “She’s Lilo.” He told her, chuckling.

“Yeah, okay, _David_.” You tossed the pillow at him and it landed on his face.

Sam chuckled. “Who would I be?” He looked down at you.

You pretended to think for a moment. “Bubbles. You are certainly _Bubbles_.” You declared the best you could, leading you to a small coughing fit. Sam rubbed your back, shaking his head. “Well I see it. Maybe not in looks, obviously. But, you are tough. You can get scary, just like him. However, you both have that soft side. And you can both ‘think of something’ when you have to.”

One said anything as the movie was coming to an end. Stitch was in handcuffs, doing his little speech. You couldn’t help but tear up, sniffling. At least they would think it was because of you being sick. As the credits rolled a bit later, you sat up. “Okay, guys. How about _Tangled_ next?” You asked, grabbing the DVD case off the coffee table. They all looked at you like you were insane. “ _Please_. It’s funny. And the horse is a sassy smart ass. One of the main characters is a thief…”

Dean got up and took the movie from you. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He grumbled, putting in the movie. “ _But_ , it’s my turn on the couch with miss Disney over there.” Pointing to Sam, he motioned for him to get up. “Come on, sweetheart.” He motioned for you to lay on his chest as he laid down. After the movie started, you yawned.

“Thanks, guys. I know that you aren’t into these movies.” You commented. Little did you know, they kept watching after you fell asleep.

And they all loved it.


End file.
